Naruto of the two dojutsu
by antrulez97
Summary: Naruto in this story will be super powerful and have many abilities this will be a harem. Naruto will NOT leave the village he will also have three zanpaktos and using zoros three swords style. To find out more u will have to read the story ja ne
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any ideas from one piece and bleach

"Naruto" ran and ran from the angry village people " get back here you demon" " well make you pay for what u have done to this village ". "Naruto" turned his head to the villagers and thought "I will continue to run for master has said to run then when I lose them to realse". What "Naruto" hadn't noticed was that a villager had snuck behind him and stabbed him through the chest. The villagers yelled with delight the demon was dead but it was short lived because the Naruto they had been chasing was a clone.

Naruto laughed slightly on top of his fathers head on the hokage monument. Very few people new that he not only knew of his lineage but the kyubi . Hell he talked with his former sensei he and the kyubi were very close. (im new to this so my writing may be at a lower level)

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto decide meditating may help him so it wouldn't hurt to try. He opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer. Great so this is what my mind looks like and then he noticed he wasn't alone he turned his head and saw the kyubi no kistune. I AM THE MIGHTY KYUBI FEAR ME U FOOLISH CHILD. Naruto looked ant the fox and fell on his ass laughing. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY KIT DO U NOT FEAR THE MOST MIGHTY DEMON ALIVE". Naruto was done laughing "im laughing because this is my mind and I have changed u to be just a little tiny fox with a big voice". The o so mighty kistune looked down to find he was chibified "U DARE MOCK ME THE MOST MIGHTY DE" the demon was cut off "shut your face" "WHAT DID U JUST SAY" "You heard me I have had to suffer because of u for too long so u will train me and we can work on being able to use your chakra or I can make sure u suffer forever in my mind" "YOUR GOOD FOR JUST A KIT FINE WE SHALL BEGIN NOW"

(END FLASHBACK)

That was three years ago when he was foolish and thought he was wise now he was six and wise also strong. He thought how he was probably able to beat ero-sensei. Training with ero-sensei was fun he would never forget when they first began training two years ago.

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto had trained with kyubi sensei for a year and was able to control the chakra even better then killer bee (he knows about bee from kyubi) he had mastered the fox fist and fifteen other powerful taijutsu styles. He decided that to help his chakra control he would water walk at the hot springs he had already mastered it but it never hurt to keep doing it. While walking on the water he noticed a silver haired pervert the pervert was quite old so he immediately recognized him as the toad sannin. Naruto then decided to train with said man. So he went and asked for training yeah right he more like told him he would yell pervert unless he trained him.

Jiraiya made sure to train Naruto so hard that it made hell look like a walk in the park. Naruto decided that even though he was trained like a madman that ero-sensei (Jiraiya) paid to much attention to doing "research". So he told him that if he upped his training he would teach Jiraiya how to do research in multiple places at once the ero-sennin was more than happy to learn. Naruto told him the secret was kagebushin. Jiraiya had been shocked beyond belief something so simple why hadn't he thought of it.

By the time training with Jiraiya was done Naruto had mastered his mothers taijutsu style whirlpool fist along with mastering the iron fist but barely knew the basics of his fathers flash step taijutsu style it was difficult to learn and mastered the ninjutsu and genjutsu Jiraiya had taught of course that meant rasenshuriken and hirashin no jutsu.

For the past year he had been working mastering hirashin and adding other elements to rasengun but no real progress had been made. He now was six years old and decide that maybe his father and mother had hidden some of their jutsus in his fathers head on the hokage monument.

(Naruto pov)

"Damn I have been looking everywhere for a hidden spot on this monument". Naruto thought. Naruto had gotten tired of searching when a kagebunshin had dispelled itself and he ran to find the cave open. "Holy shit" Naruto shouted as he saw that the whole room was full of different weapons and scrolls with different jutsu's. As Naruto looked around he saw various summoning scrolls. He found that there was on for every animal and they were actually all faithful to the uzumaki and the namikaze clan. "whats this scroll" Naruto thought. He had picked up a scroll that read "The Dark Flash". Naruto after reading the scroll found out that by using this scroll he would summon a human from another dimension more importantly the founder of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki. "Wow if I can summon the founder he can tell me about both my clans" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. Naruto activated the seal and a kunai that looked exactly like his fathers. Naruto decided to through it at soon as it flew there was a flash of black and there appeared a man in his early twenties with black hair (think of zoro from one piece with black hair). Naruto was awed by this man the man who stood before him was Hayate Namikaze-Uzumaki the very man who created his two clans. Hayate looked and saw Naruto he knew of Naruto because he had been watching this world ever since his supposed death. "Hello my great great great great great great great grandson Naruto" Hayate said his voice calm and soothing yet strong and powerful. Naruto blinked this man was supposed to be like one hundred to two hundred years old but he looked young and healthy. "jiji" swelled with emotions hugged his jiji and cried. "Its okay now Naruto im here and I don't plan on leaving" Hayate whispered. Naruto was filled with joy he had a family member now some one who he shared blood with he had never been happier.

Authors note

I don't plan on keeping hayate there forever he will help naruto to train and become wiser along with strength but he will leave the story in some way that involves itachi because I plan on making itachi and naruto to have a bond. Please don't review to complain how naruto will be god like. I do want people to review though and tell me what they think. Ja-Ne


	2. the true power of hayate

Disclaimer (I don't own naruto or any ideas from one piece or bleach)

Sorry it took so long to update you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a different route home. When I then got lost on the road of life but I eventually found my way back. To answer what some of the people reviewed. I am a horrible speller so sorry about that ill try to fix my spelling more. Somebody said that if the namikaze and uzumaki were related then wouldn't it be incest between minato and kushina ill admit I did not think about that but its not like they were very close family the clans did separate so its like barely incest. Thank you to all the people who reviewed ja ne.

"Naurto I want to see the rasengun and hirashin" Hayate commanded. Naruto made a clone so that he could do rasengun he then was able to of course perform the rasengun and then he took it a step further and got another clone now he had rasenshuriken he through a kunai to do hirashin he appeared next to a tree and through the rasenshuriken the rasenshuriken went flying then expanded creating massive destruction.

"Did you see that jiji ive mastered both Justus?" Naruto shouted

"Naruto I hate to be the bearer of bad news but no you haven't watch and see a true master of those Justus".

Hayate was flashing everywhere all that was seen was brief flashes of blackness trees were being knocked down left and right then all of sudden he stopped and started to form mini rasenshurikens (the one he used against kakashi) he had one in each hand and created them with no clones he started throwing them the damage of one little one was equivalent to three of rasenshurikens thorough by Naruto and the miniature rasenshurikens just kept appearing one after another it was insane to watch the whole forest was destroyed.

"That Naruto is the real mastery of those jutsus," Hayate says appearing in a flash in front of Naruto.

To say Naruto was amazed was an understatement "Will I ever be able to do that jiji-kun" Hayate smiled at his grandson (well not grandson really its like great x 6 then grandson but that's to long so just grandson)

"Naruto you will be able to that and much more I will train you in the secret arts of the of both uzumaki and namikaze. You will learn how to wield your two doujustsus (eye techniques), which are Sumbete no Modoken (all seeing eye) the Subete no Modoken is the predecessor of the Sharingan and Byakugan. It is able to in its first level to make time slow down you will be able to have a major boost in speed and strength you can even see the chakra points in somebody's body (veins will not pop out like the regular Byakugan). The Sumbete no Modoken is the Namikaze doujutsu it will appear in your right eye. To know it's activated your eye will turn dark blue with one black tomo. But in the mean time we need to find out your element affinity.

Hayate pulled out what looked to me a regular piece of binder paper (it's a larger piece of paper for a reason) and held it up for Naruto to see.

"This Naruto is a special piece of paper that react to the slightest amount of chakra. It will tell your affinity if it cuts in half =wind, turns to dust=earth, gets wet=water, gets crumpled=lighting, turns to ash=fire. Give it a try.

Naruto took the piece of paper and channeled some chakra in to it split into eleven pieces. (Cant think of anything to explain what to describe some elements so ill just say what they were) wind, fire, water, earth, lightning, ice, crystal, wood, storm, black lightning, iron sand, and sand.

"Well this is unexpected twelve affinities good thing I actually have all those. Naruto time to start training from hell".


	3. Important Authors Note

Authors note Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

I have read that some people have pointed out some points in the story that I should clarify. One I named the OC character Hayate because I couldn't really think of any other name and it's a good name and I know that there is an actual character named Hayate but Hayate Namikaze Uzumaki will die even before or even if I decide to introduce the actual Hayate even if I introduce the actual Hayate It will be very rare and hardly make an appearance. Two Hayate N. (Hayate Namikaze) knows the rasengan and hiraishin just how he knows that Naruto has been suffering. Hayate N. has observed the ninja world from I guess you could say something along the lines of limbo (I don't know if I spelled it right) so in my fan fiction story he was able to observe Minato making the techniques and learn to perfect them (lets just say in a way he knows the shinigami). Three about Naruto's two doujutsu and bloodlines Naruto is able to have two doujutsu and not form a new bloodline or be destroyed because of everybody's favorite Kyubi. In my story and like others Kyubi is able to mess with Naruto's DNA and what not so that explains that part Kyubi also is the reason he has wood and storm is because I figured since the Uzumakis are related to the Senju that the Kyubi brought out the part that is related to the Senju and allowed Naruto to have wood I think he should have storm because I have read several fics were Naruto has had the storm element due to being from whirlpool also if you were to see that black lightning is not only something that sasuke did because of the curse mark seal but are also techniques that the third Raikages technique so I turned it into a element and let Naruto have it. He can use ice due to having a superior affinity for the elements so he has such a strong affinity for wind and water that he is able to use it as his element. I don't have anything to say about crystal though just thought it would be cool if had it. Sand and iron sand I turned in to elements for my story and I figured if the shukaku could have sand and he was one tailed why couldn't Kyubi use it who is the demon KING. Naruto has already trained his wind element to some degree with Jiraiya but im going to have it to be you can master nature manipulation to such a degree it will be like the Nidamie with water except all elements. Now two more final things one im going to add two more elements to Naruto and Hayate N. I don't want to hear that how he can have these elements I just thought it would be cool they will gain lava and dust also Naruto has done chakra control training constantly so he has amazing control and kept gaining chakra from the exercises. One last fact the Uzumaki did not have a bloodline in the manga or anime they just were usually gifted to understand sealing.


	4. Friends and Invasion

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, one piece, or bleach

"Naruto I want to teach you the art of sealing from a true master somebody's who's had over a hundred years of training in such a art." Hayate N. said with a smirk.

"Jiji why is it that you look so young and not like some old prune like you should be" Naruto wondered with great interest.

Hayate trying to keep his cool had a growing tick mark from being technically called an old prune.

"Well Naruto you see it's from the art of sealing in fact the sannin Tsunade uses something similar but with genjutsu" Hayate N. says with his eyebrow still twitching from being called old." The seal works like keeping certain parts of my skin to look young and healthy it gets more advance but that's the basic lay out." Hayate N. explains while finally calming down.

"Can you teach me how to do the Hiraishin without throwing the special kunai" Naruto shouts with excitement.

"Well that will be involved later sorry Naruto because I know Jiraiya only taught you enough to somewhat know Hiraishin." Hayate N. replies knowing Naruto knew nothing of the basics.

Hayate reached in side his pocket and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. He focused some chakra in to the scroll and three books popped out. He then picked them up and faster then anybody in Konoha could even react through them with speed that could surpass Gai without weights. Naruto didn't have time to react and got hit square on with the books.

"What the hell jiji" Naruto shouted while performing Big Head no jutsu

"Naruto I wanted to see how fast you could react even though you could give Jiraiya a run for his your still to slow so im going to place resistance, gravity, and anti-stunt growth seals on you". "The resistance seal will make it feel as if you are going through water for the first level there are two hundred levels. The gravity seal will put pressure on your whole body and there is no limit to how much you can increase but there is a side effect though your body due to the pressure will mess with your skeletal growth and make you short but that's were the anti-stunt growth comes in it shall help so that you will still feel the pressure but will stop the effect of becoming short." Hayate describes with seriousness in his tone.

"Great now I can become stronger in order to protect the village and become Hokage." Naruto roars with enthusiasm

"Naruto why do you wish to still protect this village" Hayate yells with worry and confusion written all over his tone and face.

"Because jiji I understand why the villagers hate me and my precious people are here," Naruto says with a look that should only be seen on an adult it was the look of a heavy burden, sadness, and the worst of all loneliness. "But if nothing has changed by the time I am ten years old I shall leave Konoha"

He knows all this yet he will stay a little longer. Hayate was through with talking "Naruto no more talk its time to train" Hayate in a flash of blackness is behind Naruto and the seals are placed in an instant.

"How is this possible I can't move at all the pressure is insane and the resistance is in incredible," Naruto thought. "Jiji how am I supposed to move with these seals on me."

"Well your going to have to channel chakra through your muscles then over time you wont have to do it anymore." Hayate declared while smirking like a madman "Before I forget Naruto were going to begin four lessons today with the help of your shadow clones but first we have to go home and get you some new clothes" Hayate states with a frown wondering how someone could wear that ungodly orange.

"Yes finally new clothes" Naruto shouts with excitement.

In a flash of darkness they were in the market district of Konoha. Naruto was having trouble walking and people were scowling at them while wondering who was this man with the demon brat. They either were kicked out of a store or overpriced until they came upon a weapons shop by the name of The Essentials For a Ninja or TEFAN for short as they entered they noticed a girl wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and regular dark blue pants. Naruto was entranced by this girl she was beautiful.

"H-hello the name is uh Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you " Naruto says while having a faint blush on his cheeks.

Tenten had looked up and saw a boy who looked to be a year younger then her come in next to him was a man who appeared to a ninja but what she noticed out of the corner of her eye that her father was telling her to say hello. Which was odd because he usually beat the crap out of any boy that came near her. She looked at the boy again and for some odd reason felt her face heat up as the boy said hello.

"H-h-hi Naruto the name is Tenten Roronoa welcome to our store we have many thi-"Tenten was interrupted when all hell broke loose.

Tentens father (Zoro Roronoa) POV he looks like an older version of Renji

Who is this man next to Naruto he couldn't be a leaf ninja ive never seen him what if he's here to kill Naruto. He's pulling out a sword I have to act now.

Zoro appeared behind Hayate in a burst of speed and throw five kunai aimed perfectly at the head only to be cut by a gigantic sword (final fantasy clouds buster blade). "Shit I already know im going to have to go all out but the stores to small for a fight of this caliber unless Minato's expansion seal still works"

Hayate knew that Zoro meant no harm to Naruto and most likely thought he was trying to kill Naruto. Hayate could end this fight now but he wanted to know how strong Zoro really was so he would let Zoro try and beat him.

Zoro leapt over the counter and pressed some chakra into the seal suddenly the store grew and was most likely the size of the training fields. Now he had to kill this man before he could hurt his daughter and Naruto.

Zoro grabbed two swords and went to fight with this scumbag. Zoro swung the sword to hit the mans blade so Zoro brought down his second put the mans sword into a lock he through the blades to the ground and grabbed fifteen kunai with explosive tags attached and through five at Hayate and hit him dead on or he thought he had there was a flash of darkness and Hayate stood behind him with his sword to his neck. Hayate thought it was over when all of sudden the Zoro who had been in front of him turned to mud and had the ten other explosive kunai. If not for great speed Hayate would have been done for when the explosive kunai had gone off. He felt the presence of Zoro behind him. Zoro shot forward slashing at Hayate but no attack could make contact they were being blocked no matter what not only that but switching with a mud clone so fast was not an easy task for a former chuunin. Zoro made two shadow clones and all three of them prefomred Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element Grand Fireball Technique) the fire balls with amazing speed attacked Hayate. Hayate at the last second slashed all three fireballs turning them into ice and stopping them. Zoro was drained he had used too much chakra and strained his body with the bursts of speed.

Tenten couldn't believe what she had seen first her father told her to be nice to Naruto then he starts to attack this random man add to the fact the store grew tremendously and the fight had been amazing but none had been weirder then the man turning fireballs to ice with a slash from his sword. Naruto understood what was happening until the fireball incident even he didn't know what had happened. Tenten saw the man walking toward her father so she jumped in front of him with kunai in her hand while shaking with fear.

"Calm down young one I mean no harm" Hayate said with a friendly smile. "Now im going to have to take your father for a moment and Naruto go look for clothes along with chakra training weights for both your arms and legs so I will be back in a bit." Hayate picked up Zoro and was gone in a flash.

With Tenten and Naruto

"S-s-s-s-so um well I need to get new clothes the orange is killing me" Naruto said nervous about not only being with a girl but someone his age alone together.

"Yeah wearing kill me neon orange isn't exactly ninja attire" Tenten said while giggling. "Here let me show you our clothing isle" Tenten said while grabbing his hand. They both were blushing tomato red from the contact but went to look for clothes. Unknown to them Tenten's mother saw her and Naruto and now was thinking all about grandchildren (typical anime mother).

With Zoro and Hayate

Hayate had hiraishined them to the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. It was fairly large and had all the techniques from both clans and Hayate had created a clone to sort all his stuff mostly scrolls and weapons but it was a typical house but large and very extravagant.

"Who are you and how can you do the hiraishin along with getting into Minato's house" Zoro asked wanting answers but knew he had no chance if it got violent

Hayate went to explain how he got here, who he was, and what he could do.

"I see well hard to believe but I detect your not lying"

Hayate then snapped his head to the village gate he detected an incoming invasion of cloud nin. Naruto could handle them and if anything went wrong he could stop it plus Naruto may be able to unlock his father's doujutsu the All Seeing Eye. Sadly you can only unlock the eye by having a friend in extreme danger so that would mean Tenten would be put in danger but he could stop if it got far to serious. After the eye is unlocked it just takes hard work so unlock more tomos.

"Zoro I want you to stay here no matter what because Konoha is going to be invaded in 3 2 1" Hayate said when an explosion was heard at the gates

" I CANT YOU ASK ME TO STAY IN SAFETY WHILE MY VILLAGE IS ATTACKED AND NARUTO ALONG WITH TENTEN ARE IN DANGER" Zoro could not hold in his rage being told to wait as people lost there very lives.

"Listen here Zoro do you think I would put them in danger because I would not Naruto can handle an invasion in fact he will handle the east half of the village (he will be protecting half the village just incase you didn't realize it). We will take the west half. If all goes well Naruto can be recognized as a hero today and maybe unlock his doujutsu. Sadly he can only unlock it if Tenten is endanger but Minato placed his hiraishin seal all over the village and so I will help if it gets out of hand."

"Well fine if that's your only offer then ok but if Tenten or Naruto dies I don't care how strong you are I will kill you" Zoro says while eating a solider regaining his strength.

"Lets go then." With that they were gone in a flash

Author note

Thank you for reviewing my story I hope you people enjoyed this chapter and shall update as soon as possible. Sorry I didn't get to training again but this idea popped up and I had to write it. So please review and that's it for now ja ne.


	5. New Styles

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, One Piece, or Bleach

Naruto was still wondering how jiji had turned the fireballs to ice but he could ask him that later at the moment he was happy he had gotten three new styles of clothing (that's a lot considering every character has like one style for like the longest time also his three styles are Ichigos clothes when he uses Banki except the pants were regular black pants with a black and red bucket hat just like Kisuke's along with Kisuke's usual clothing including the regular bucket hat and his final one well I don't know what its called but go to a link on my page and it's the same as I think his name is Cloud but add a black and yellow bucket hat one last thing I will refer to these as style 1, 2, and 3 Ichigo being first Kisuke second and I don't think I need to say what's third). He was currently wearing S1 (style 1) and he had to admit he looked badass. He and Tenten got along well especially after he explained what had happened. They were talking about swords and different styles when Naruto detected a massive amount of chakra signatures coming towards the leaf village. He told Tenten to run to the Hokages tower right away and tell him they were under attack and that he estimated there to be about fifteen hundred enemy. Tenten knew when it came to village matters Naruto didn't joke so she ran as fast as a genin. Hayate had taught Naruto to deactivate the seals so that's what he did and surprisingly after having them active for only five hours he felt much faster along with more strength. Then there was an explosion at the gate Naruto ran out of TEFAN and through a kunai at the gate and appeared next to it in a flash of gold. He saw jiji and Zoro also in front of the army of could nin.

"Nice style of clothing Naruto I really like the bucket hat" Hayate commented acting as if there wasn't an army of enemy nins in front of them.

"I must agree with Hayate your style looks how would you say badass" Zoro said realizing they were trying to piss off the cloud nin.

"Why thank you I have to other styles that look equally as breathtaking as this one and of course with two other bucket hats. I have found a strange interest in them." Naruto could see the tick marks forming on the army's heads from beginning ignored by a bunch of nobody's (yeah cause they just listen when they could be invading how smart). Naruto summoned a clone to tell everybody to evacuate to the top of Hokage Mountain.

Third Hokage POV

"I see cloud has decided to invade now have they well they are going to get a wake up call and learn why the Hidden Leaf Village is the strongest of all the villages" Sandaime thought. Naruto opened the door to his office.

"Hokage-jiji the original me and my grandfather along with some help from Zoro Roronao will handle the invasion have everybody including all ninja anbu and you evacuate to the top of Hokage Mountain also I will explain about my grandfather on our way to the Mountain" Naruto's clone declared.

"Alright I guess I have no choice considering how strong you are and how much I trust you," the Sandaime said knowing he could trust Naruto.

One-hour time skip

Everybody had gathered at the mountain and could see the army being held back by a barrier seal preformed by Hayate. The Sandaime had been informed about Hayate and his abilities and trusted the man with protecting the village. The villagers and ninja alike were informed about the situation but did not expect three men alone to hold of an army considering one of them was a child along with being the Kyubi brat no the less but they shut up after some killer intent from the Hokage.

In front of the Village Gate

The army had to wait for the barrier to go down (this basically looks like the scene from Star Wars the Phantom Menace were Qui-gon Jin is one side and Darth Maul the other being separated by the red laser shield thing except here there's fifteen thousand ninja on one side and three on the other. Ok exiting geek mode). Hayate sensed that everybody had evacuated. He looked to Naruto and then Zoro.

"You guys ready to kick some ass" Hayate said while pulling out his sword.

"Ready as ill ever fucking be" Zoro replied pulling out two swords and through another two at Naruto then took a stance.

"Thanks Zoro and jiji put down the barrier now" Naruto said getting ready for the battle while also taking a Kenjutsu stance with the two swords.

Hayate released the barrier and both sides charged forward in huge burst of speed.

Insert Dragon ball z voice (that guy who talks at the end of an episode and goes next time on dragon ball z in the English dub)

Naruto, Hayate, and Zoro find them selves griped in a fight to death against the cloud nin. Whats this a cloud nin escaped oh no Naruto you better hurry because this nin has spotted Tenten and is out for blood Next time on Naruto of the Two Doujutsu.


	6. Lightning and New Abilities

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, One Piece, or Bleach. I wish I did though I would be so rich but sadly I don't.

Naruto charged forward and stabbed two-cloud ninja trough their heart and kicked them away. He ducked from an incoming earth dragon in return he preformed Water Style: Water Vortex. The area became full of water and many cloud ninja were injured to finish them off he used Lightning Style: Electric Charge and then followed it by its companion Lightning Style: Electric Discharge. Usually Electric Discharge is used to mess with the nervous system in somebody's body and only causes a little spark if not used on somebody's body but if you use it in a pool of water or some say along with Water Vortex it becomes a very deadly attack about two hundred cloud ninja learned that lesson the very difficult way. Naruto looked to his grandfather and saw why his father was a legend. The Hiraishin was a very deadly jutsu no doubt but when you can project the Hiraishin seal any were you want well you just set the bar of not to be fucked with. His grandfather could take this invasion alone no doubt about it but he wanted him to be the hero for this invasion but his grandfather may want to take it easy because he had killed four hundred cloud ninja already. Zoro was no where near there level of kick ass but he was doing good considering these were chunnin to anbu level ninja but something seemed different as if he was much stronger now then he was not more than an hour ago. Zoro had killed about twenty-five cloud ninja. Naruto needed not only needed to take this serious but make sure he got the most kills of the day so he would use his most powerful lightning jutsu he had and it was even one of the jutsu he had created. He used Kage Bunshin to summon five clones to hold off the enemy while he preformed the seals there were a total of seventy-five hand seals he had to go through he was fast but he need at most five seconds and in the ninja world that made all the difference. He finished and was ready his clones had gotten a total of one hundred kills and he was going to get more (Naruto isn't a kill hungry person but in my story he has killed before and two reasons he talks about cloud ninja like nothing is because one they are invading his village so they are lower then scum to him right now and two he trained to kill his emotions when going to kill someone).

"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING SPEAR" Naruto yelled while extending two fingers (I know that this may have been created by someone in the anime but I wanted Naruto to create this jutsu also it has so many hand seals is because Naruto needs more seals to bring out the lightning but once he does some lightning manipulation training it will take less hand seals). All of a sudden lightning blasted from his fingertips in the shape of a spear it extended five miles long and seven feet wide. He was able to move it to the left a little bit before the jutsu ended. The jutsu was hard to control and was very powerful but that one jutsu was enough to kill exactly four hundred and ninety-six cloud ninja giving him a total of seven hundred and ninety eight kills. Naruto knew something was wrong he was able to sense chakra as well as any master of chakra sensing so he used his chakra pulse technique and detected that a cloud ninja had gotten past them and was beating Tenten to death. He used speed that would make the Hidden Leafs Village Green Beast look like a snail pace compared to him.

Hayate looked to see Naruto leave he was going to end this invasion right now. He activated a seal that he had placed on the Hokages crystal ball so they would have to watch Naruto (Hokage-jiji had taken his crystal ball and expanded it in size so that the village could see Naruto become a hero but Hayate was very sneaky and before he came he had placed the seal on the ball). The Hokage watched as the crystal ball changed to Naruto with out him giving the command but figured it was Hayates doing so he would leave it plus this could be the final push the villagers needed to see Naruto as a hero more than ¾ of the village had changed their opinion about the young Naruto and saw him as a hero now so this could change the rest of their minds. (Back with Hayate) Hayate pulled out his sword once again.

"Zoro what your about to see may only told to the Hokage and nobody else not even Naruto he has figure it out on his own" Hayate said he raised his sword in the air and yelled "SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS HYORINMARU". His sword transformed (remember it looks like clouds buster blade from final fantasy) to a smaller sword with a blue hilt, a gold color arrows or whatever it looks like I cant describe that part, and a white blade (you can also go to Google and look up Toshiro Histugaya blade). An ice dragon appeared and got rid of one hundred cloud ninja." Don't think your so strong that I have to use this form but I want to test out a new technique that will get rid of you faster then you can even blink" Hayate said venom dripping from his voice. "BANKAI" Hayate thunderously roared. He was surround by ice taking form around him giving him the look of a dragon (go to .org/wiki/Tōshirō_Hitsugaya and scroll down to abilities to see what it looks like). "Here is my own attack I created for this form and say hello to Ice Dragon Laser" a solid beam of ice shot forward out of his sword and froze everything in its path. The cloud ninja were frozen in place when they all shattered killing the rest of the invading army. " Hey Zoro tell the Hokage that the invasion is over but to wait for me to get there in order to tell him if its totally clear"

"Of course Hayate-san" Zoro said running to Hokage mountain

" Hey you can come out now Shinigami king-san" Hayate said feeling drained from his last attack.

" I see so you spotted me well lets cut to business old friend" The SK (Shinigami King for short) replied.

" What is it that you need?" Hayate questioned

" Well as you know giving this dimension zanpakutos well more specifically you and soon to be Naruto is draining well in my dimension a lot is happening and need all the energy I can get to try and help so I need you to lend me most of your strength so Naruto can summon his zanpakutos you will only be left with enough strength as young Zoro and will not regain your strength for fifteen years but you will get a bit stronger each year". SK explained (Naruto will not have reautsu I spelled that wrong also no hollow hunting or having a inner hollow sorry)

" Ok Naruto needs to be strong so I have no problem with it as long as I keep my skills" Hayate said agreeing with SK when all of a sudden he felt drained of strength

" Alright the deal has been done till next time old friend" SK said while vanishing

"Damn talk about draining I probably am at the level of Zoro and my strength and speed isn't something I can gain by training this time for he literally took my strength but my skill and mastery in everything is the same still also he said zanpakutos which means Naruto is going to get two today he is going to be exhausted he will most likely obtain both his fathers All Seeing Eye and his mothers Memorizing Eye I also forgot to tell him the capabilities of the Memorizing Eye which is the ability to see a justu and instead of copying it memorize the hand seals and name forever the Uzumakis believed in hard work and no shortcuts so that's why but could look at anything and forever memorize it and it will like the All Seeing Eye give you a major boost in strength and speed" (if you can review and hopefully help with some more ideas for this I will give credit were credit is due to so I will tell that this idea was from so and so). "Time to read some fine literature" Hayate says aloud to no one while pulling out everyone's favorite little orange book and lets out a perverted giggle.

20 Minutes Ago With Tenten

"I must help Father I don't want him to get hurt." Tenten thought while running through a training ground. Suddenly a cloud ninja appeared in front of her.

"Look what we have here a scared little child well I should kill you before you let about my whereabouts" The cloud ninja said with a terrifying smile.

"No I wont let you hurt my home" Tenten yelled but she was horrified at the thought of fighting this man so she reached and through a kunai at him. Only for it to be caught in the ninjas hand but the cloud ninja had underestimated her and didn't notice the explosion tag under the kunai and it explode in his hand. Sadly he was quick enough to let go and only drew little blood from the injury.

"You damn brat your going to die for that" the cloud ninja shot forward but Tenten moved to the side and ran for five minutes before the ninja caught up.

"Now I got you" the cloud ninja grabbed her by the hair and through her against a tree and started to beat her for another five minutes. "Im going to kill you now" he reached for a kunai and was about to stab the girl when another kid came and knocked it out of his hands with a gigantic sword and a dark blue eye with one tomo in it. Naruto didn't know what had happened but he felt stronger and powerful also this sword had appeared out of nowhere but he felt a connection to it.

Naruto five seconds ago

"No he is going to stab Tenten-chan I have to stop him but im not fast enough to make it why cant I make it" Naruto thought when a sword materialized in his hand (its ichigos sword before he found out the name) and time seemed to slow down around him and he felt much stronger and faster to. He appeared in front of the ninja and slashed the kunai away.

Present Time

"Hey if you have a problem with my friend take it up with me," Naruto said while taking a kenjutsu stance with the sword.

"Naruto run this man is extremely strong and dangerous you cant possibly fight him" Tenten shouted the fear in her voice obvious

"You brats keep interrupting my plans to take over this village but what ever because you may have been able to take down the invasion but now your up against the vice captain of all the anbu in the Hidden Cloud Village and you stand no chance just look at your friend for example" The cloud ninja said confidence in his voice.

Naruto turned around to look at Tenten for the first time and what he saw was not pretty she had slash marks all over her body and was bleeding horribly and had bruises everywhere.

"Im going to make sure you die a horrible death" Naruto said his eye gleaming from under the bucket hat.

Sorry that's it for today and please review and possibly some ideas for the Memorizing Eye the sooner I can think of more ideas for it the sooner I can update but that's it for now ja ne.


	7. Authors Note

Author note (everybody hates these but there good for information)

Sorry I haven't updated but I took this shortcut home were I was attacked by ninja turns out one of them was Kakashi and to escape I had to give new excuses for being late. Not really my idot cousin borrowed my laptop and lost it for a bit but know I have it and am working on the latest chapter. Two things I have to bring up though one im switching the Wondrous Eye with the Rinnegan also the All Seeing Eye can tell the inner workings of a justu and memorize but to do the jutsu takes hard work. Im also adding a black mask like Kakashi's to all of Narutos styles also Naruto introduces the eye smile, the ichi ichi series, and most of all my favorite catch phrase "hm did you say something" to Kakashi in return Kakashi will show Naruto how to never be seen without the mask and how to be late and make up lame (funny to readers) excuses. Ok ja ne for now.


	8. A Fast Victory

Well I have been brainstorming for a bit on my ideas for this story and what will work and what I want to change. For one Naruto is not going to have Zangetsu im going to change it to Senbonzakura it has more moves and its actually puts a unique feel to it were Zangetsu may be remarkable it has one move and is more speed and strength. Two Narutos All Seeing Eye is the predecessor to Sharingan and Byakugan so just like the Sharingan goes further in power so will the All Seeing Eye it will turn in to the Kami's Eye which allows the user to see 360 degrees and no blind spot also Kami's Eye has the ability of using the flames of hell a gift from SK along with Kami's wrath a genjustu last but not least Kami no Yoroi (armor of the gods) were the SK will appear and be the ultimate defense also all of these moves are stronger then the Mangekyou Sharingan's moves. Minor thing all of Narutos styles include a black Kakashi style facemask. Naruto will have swords for enemies who he doesn't feel are tough enough for him to have to use the zanpakuto.

That's it for the Authors Note. Now for everybody's favorite part the disclaimer I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ONE PIECE.

Naruto raised his sword ready to kill (./_Taezh4ULlfw/SQStJq-3bAI/AAAAAAAAAXI/R2vcfBNb5lo/s400/Wooden-zanpakutou-Zabimaru-Awakened+ I changed the beginning form of Senbonzakura to the released form of Renjis blade because I wanted to put his blade but I decided not to but wanted it to be in here so I put it as the beginning form it also has all the capabilities of his Renjis blade). Naruto shot forward and swung his blade at the captain of all anbu in Kumo (lets call him Sanji and yes instead of vice he's captain of all anbu). Sanji moved back avoiding it only for the blade to extend and scratch him drawing blood. Naruto was shocked his sword had extended and scratched the cloud ninja.

"Well brat im going to have to teach you a lesson now not to mess with the Fist of Cloud the one and only Sanji" yelled the idiot I mean Sanji

Naruto looked up from his sword and gave an eye smile while answered back in a lazy tone "hm did you say something".

" Your going to get it now you br-" Sanji was interrupted when a kunai was thrown at him he evaded it easily. "You think that will kill me kid" Sanji yelled. Sanji's back erupted with blood flowing down to the ground. He cringed in pain when a kunai appeared in front of him. There was a flash of gold when Naruto appeared and swung his blade and caught Sanji with the first spike. He then swiped his blade all the way and tore Sanji in half.

"How" Sanji whispered in his dying voice.

Naruto put his blade in its sheath and pulled out a three-pronged kunai. "My father's most valuable technique the Hiraishin allowed me to dispose of you"

"No I must warn the Raikage to retreat and leave" Sanji said before dying

"So the Raikage is here should be interesting," Naruto mused

"It will be amusing wont it Naruto" Hayate said appearing via Hiraishin. "But first make some clones you need to train"

" Im sorry I have to save the village grandfather" Naruto said

"That's what the clones are for they will train with me in a room were time is different in such a way that one day here is two years in there plus you will need to learn how to use that sword and eye boy" Hayate countered

"Ok well while my clones train I shall fight" Naruto created some clones and started to run for Hokage Mountain.

"Time to start training from hell" Hayate said with an evil grin.

Sorry for the late update and short chapter but once I get past the invasion everything will be easier because I have everything planned out. The zanpakutos are like two in one because Narutos has the released form of Renjis blade but once released will become Senbonzakura same for the others like Hayates has zangetsus ability but once released becomes a different one. So ja ne for now.


	9. Sorry to Inform

I am sorry to inform the readers of the fanfiction story Naruto of The Two Doujustu. That this story will no longer be updated BUT I will be posting a rewrite of this story soon. I have decide that after some researching and watching Bleach plus reading more about Naruto that I will be rewriting this story. I have realized I was going to make Naruto basically so strong he would be at the strength of a god. So I have decide in my new story Naruto will technically wield 8 zanpakutos but to save confusion the sealed form of the zanpakutos will be the shikai of a different zanpakuto but it cant go past the shikai but will retain that zanpakutos ability. So Kensei the visored zanpakuto in its shikai will be the sealed form of a different zanpakuto but after the shikai that zanpakuto cant use any of its sealed states abilities. He will be a visored and have the doujutsu The All Seeing Eye but no Rinnegan and will mainly use the three swords style in a more serious fight but in all out a four swords style. Have four elements lightning, wind, water, and fire. So that is the summary for my new story hope fans read it and again im truly sorry for stoping this one.


	10. Final Notice

No im sorry this story will not be up for adoption since I will be rewriting this story.


End file.
